


When You're Looking Like That

by ctrl22



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Completely Human AU, F/F, G!P Grace, Girl Penis, One Shot, Quickies, Smut, no terminators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl22/pseuds/ctrl22
Summary: It's Day 2 of their Hawaiian honeymoon and Grace is having a hard time getting her wife to wake up for breakfast. Although Grace eventually succeeds, all thoughts of food leave her brain as soon as she sees Dani in a sexy new bikini.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 187





	When You're Looking Like That

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I basically wrote this because I was/am horny. Inspired by this picture of Natalia: https://www.instagram.com/p/B7ZzKCZlNCr/

It was Dani’s idea to come to Hawaii. As with their wedding, which Grace had let Dani make most of the decisions, Grace had also let Dani pick where they would go for their honeymoon. Grace wasn’t choosy about where they went, so long as they were having a good time together. Dani, however, had been dreaming of visiting Hawaii for years because she loves the sand and the sea but the beaches in her hometown have never been particularly impressive, if she’s being honest. 

With their honeymoon destination selected, Grace got to work finding them the best hotel they could afford (and one with complementary breakfasts because food is very important to her). Dani was so excited to explore the island on their honeymoon that she made sure Grace booked them for as many activities as possible because she “wanted to experience everything Hawaii has to offer”. 

But now, on their first morning in Hawaii after arriving the day before, Grace sighs at her wife who is sprawled on the bed and fully sleeping to her heart’s content. Judging by Dani’s current state, Grace doesn’t see how her wife is going to be experiencing anything at all. It’s funny, because Dani is usually the early riser in their relationship but today, she‘s clearly not getting up any time soon. 

Deciding to let her wife sleep in, Grace puts on a pair of loose-fitting swim shorts and an unbuttoned white shirt before heading down to the beach. When she arrives, she’s pleased to find the beach relatively empty. She removes her flip flops and walks barefoot, letting the warm sand cover her toes. Grace strolls along the shore, watching quietly as the waves crash against it, and enjoying the peaceful calm the island brings her.

Two hours later, Grace returns to their room and finds Dani _still_ fast asleep, this time accompanied by soft snores. Grace shakes her head but smiles at how adorable her wife is. Out of nowhere, Grace’s stomach growls. Loudly.

Oh. That’s right. She hasn’t had breakfast yet. 

Grace contemplates whether she should just go down to the hotel restaurant and dig into the buffet by herself. She could...but she’d much rather be accompanied by Dani. She loves their meals together and the conversations they have over food. Hmm...maybe she should wake Dani up? Surely, her wife has had enough sleep by now?

Slowly, Grace crawls into their bed and sidles up close to the sleeping form of her wife. She brushes aside Dani’s hair and nuzzles into her neck, placing gentle kisses along the exposed skin there. Dani stirs slightly. Grace continues to press tender kisses to the sensitive areas on Dani’s neck until the brunette’s eyelids eventually flutter open.

Dani groans, “Mmmm, no...that’s not fair...let me sleep...”

Grace places one last kiss to the side of Dani’s jawline. “Okay, okay, I’m done now.” 

Dani turns around lazily to face her wife. “I’m guessing you woke me up because you want to eat, is that right?”

Grace gives Dani a crooked grin. “You know me so well.” 

Dani cracks a small smile and then sighs. “You could just go without me, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. But I kind of want to have breakfast in Hawaii with my wife, so...”

Grace knows how much Dani loves to hear her using that word, so she’s not at all surprised when Dani finally says, “Ugh, okay, you win! I’ll go with you. Just give me a little time to shower and get dressed.”

Grace drops a quick but appreciative kiss on Dani’s lips before letting the woman go into the bathroom to get herself ready.

***

While waiting for Dani, Grace turns on the TV and flips through all the channels until she lands on one that has a Terminator marathon. She settles on that particular channel as it’s been a while since she’s seen one of these movies. Damnnn, she forgot how hot Linda Hamilton was in this one. 

Her stomach continues to make rumbling noises every so often, occasionally reminding Grace that she’s really fucking hungry. And although she’s ogling a sweaty and muscular Sarah Connor on screen, her ears are still very much alert to the sound of Dani in the shower. The movie is about to get to the heavy action sequence when Grace hears the water stop running. Grace smiles to herself, relieved that it won’t be long now before she gets to stuff her face with the hotel’s free food.

The movie’s almost coming to an end and Dani still isn’t out yet. Grace groans, her stomach can’t take this torture any more. Normally, she’d wait patiently as Dani took however long she liked to get ready but not this time. No, Grace needs food and she needs it NOW or she'll die. Okay, maybe she's being a little dramatic, but she's sure it will feel like she's dying.

Grace walks over to the bathroom and puts her ear to the door, trying to listen for any indication that her wife is almost out. She hears some movement in the bathroom and gives Dani a few more minutes. When those minutes run out and nothing has changed, Grace is left with no choice but to knock on the door.

“Dani, you almost done? You’ve been taking just about forever in there and I’m sorry, but I am fucking famished. Please, please tell me you’re ready and we can go.” Grace pauses to listen for a response but there isn’t one, although she does hear more movement inside. She sighs and adds, “I really don’t want to miss out on the free f...” 

There’s a click and the door opens, revealing Dani in what has to be the sexiest bikini Grace has ever seen. Grace licks her lips as her gaze travels from Dani’s black lace-up bikini top down to the sexy V-shaped bikini bottom that sits dangerously low on Dani’s hips.

“Fuck,” Grace breathes out as the blood rushes to her groin instantly and she feels herself getting hard in her shorts.

Dani smiles and does a half-twirl, revealing the V-shaped cut of her bikini bottom from the back which is so skimpy it barely covers her ass. “You like?”

Grace swallows hard, her cock twitching. “Yes,” she chokes out.

Dani giggles, liking how her outfit has made her wife at a loss for words. “I got it especially for our honeymoon.” Narrowing the distance between her and Grace, Dani trails a finger along the middle of Grace’s chest down to her abs and then moving further down until her finger is tracing the outline of Grace’s dick through her swim shorts. Dani looks up at Grace innocently as her finger continues to stroke lightly up and down Grace’s bulge “I knew you would appreciate it,” she says softly.

God, even the slightest touch from Dani can get her so hard, Grace thinks as her wife keeps applying feather-light pressure to her dick. She grabs Dani’s hand and uses it to cup herself through her shorts, wanting Dani to feel her hardness. “I can honestly say that I am _very_ appreciative right now,” Grace responds, her voice husky. She knows they just spent all of the night before making love but god, if she doesn’t have Dani right this fucking second, she’s going to blow.

Dani bites down on her lower lip seductively, “I wish I knew how much.”

Hearing that is all it takes for Grace to immediately slam the door shut and push Dani up against the bathroom sink. As Grace goes to loosen the strings on her swim shorts, Dani’s hand covers her own. 

Dani smirks, “What about the buffet? I thought you were hungry.”

“Fuck it,” Grace mutters, using her other hand instead to undo the strings on her shorts, “I’m definitely craving something else now.” She pulls down her shorts to reveal her clothed dick straining against her briefs. 

Dani notices how her wife’s underwear is wet in the front from precum. Dani slides her hand inside Grace's briefs and wraps her hand around the blonde's length, giving it a few tugs and feeling a generous amount of precum squirting from its tip and onto her hand as she does so. “Mmmm...you’re so hard, Grace...”

The blonde groans from the sensation of having her big cock barely fitting in Dani’s feminine hands. “All for you, Dani.” 

Dani pulls Grace’s cock out completely, letting it spring free and smack against the blonde’s abdomen. Without any warning, Dani wraps her hand around Grace’s shaft and begins pumping it rapidly, her hand sliding up and down at an intense pace. 

Grace gasps as Dani strokes her cock wonderfully, losing herself in her pleasure when Dani uses her thumb to swirl around Grace’s cock head. Dani’s other hand grabs Grace’s balls, fondling them and squeezing them with just enough pressure so that it feels good for Grace.

As great as Dani’s hands are on her cock and balls, Grace is aching for a quick release and so she brings her hand down and cups Dani’s center, groaning as she feels her wife’s warm heat through the thin material of her bikini bottom. Grace uses two fingers to stroke through Dani’s folds over the fabric, making Dani moan in delight as her pussy receives some much-desired friction. Grace rubs Dani’s folds until she can feel wetness dampening Dani’s low-cut bikini bottom. 

“You ready for me, baby?” Grace asks, moaning as her fingers work Dani’s sensitive folds while Dani continues to stroke Grace's hard cock. She needs to fuck Dani so bad. _So_ bad.

Dani whimpers at Grace calling her that, and nods eagerly, her pussy aching to be filled by her wife’s huge cock.

Immediately, Grace moves her hand away from Dani’s center and places both hands on Dani’s waist, effortlessly lifting her wife up on the edge of the marble countertop. Dani bites her lip as Grace’s strong hands part her thighs, allowing enough room for Grace to stand in between them. 

Grace pumps her cock a few times, getting it nice and ready for Dani. Oh, she’s painfully hard now. Without wasting another second, Grace uses the fingers of one hand to aggressively push to the side Dani’s bikini bottom and the other to firmly grab her cock, lining it up against Dani’s dripping entrance. She lets her cock head run through Dani’s folds and soak up Dani’s slick juices first before plunging into Dani’s pussy.

Dani makes little mewling noises as Grace slowly buries her cock in Dani’s heat, one delicious inch at a time until she’s balls deep in pussy. Grace groans at how quickly Dani’s walls suck her cock. Fuck, her wife is taking her in so good. 

As soon as Dani adjusts to being stretched by Grace’s fat cock, she wraps her legs around Grace’s torso and nudges Grace forward slightly, letting her wife know that she’s ready to be fucked.

Grace grips Dani by her waist and starts thrusting in and out of Dani’s pussy, groaning as her shaft is engulfed from tip to base in Dani’s silken heat. Grace lets out animalistic grunts as she pounds relentlessly into her wife with fast, forceful strokes, her balls smacking against the counter each time. 

Dani moans loudly as Grace’s fat cock fills her up so fucking good with each rough thrust, her pussy clenching and unclenching around her wife’s length. Dani’s hand moves of its own accord to her breast, palming her tit roughly over her bikini top. 

Grace notices and quickly unties the laces of Dani’s top and lets her wife’s beautiful small breasts spill out, groaning at the sight of hardened nipples. Grace leans down, capturing one of Dani’s breasts in her mouth and sucking on Dani’s aching nipple while still maintaining her powerful thrusts in and out of Dani’s slick pussy.

Her wife's pussy is so incredibly hot and tight around her cock that Grace knows she’s not going to last long. She pants heavily, “Dani, I-I’m going to...come...soon...”

Knowing Grace, she doesn’t like coming until Dani does, so Dani reaches down to her throbbing clit and starts furiously rubbing it, moaning as her own fingers play with her stiff bud. With Grace roughly plunging her thick cock in and out of Dani’s stretched hole and the intense sensations Dani feels from massaging and flicking her clit, Dani comes hard and fast, her orgasm strong enough that she's arching her back off the countertop and bucking her hips, her legs gripping Grace’s shirt-covered back desperately as waves of pleasure ripple through her entire body. Grace kisses her softly, gently nipping at her lips as she rides out the aftershocks of her climax. As Dani slowly comes down from her high, she feels Grace’s engorged cock throb inside of her, and she whispers into Grace’s neck, “Come in me.”

Dani’s hot breath against her neck makes Grace’s cock twitch with desire, spurring Grace on to resume her motions. Digging her nails into Dani’s waist, Grace jackhammers into her wife’s unbelievably tight cunt, loving the feeling of her wife’s slick walls choking her meat like they never want to let go. As Grace slams her cock harder and harder into Dani, she feels pressure building up in her balls and before she can process it, she’s coming inside her wife. Grace’s cock releases a seemingly endless stream of hot cum into Dani’s pussy, causing Dani’s walls to clamp down further on Grace’s dick, sucking her for every last drop of her seed until she’s finally soft. 

Dani whimpers a little when Grace eventually slides out, missing her wife’s beautiful cock already. She hums, satisfied from her earlier orgasm and now having her wife’s cum dripping out of her sore pussy. 

Grace helps to tuck Dani’s small breast back into her top and does the laces back up again before casually pushing back Dani’s bikini bottom so that the material covers her wife’s freshly fucked pussy. Satisfied that Dani looks decent enough now to leave the room, Grace gently pecks the brunette on the lips. “So, shall we go for that buffet now? I think we can still make it in time if we hurry.”

Dani laughs, then hops off the countertop, pulling Grace by the hand and leading her wife out of the bathroom so they can finally go get that fucking breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope y'all like it (or at least some part of it).


End file.
